Does your family serve the Demon King? A High School DxD Fanfiction
by LifeDrained
Summary: Alexandre is being fostered by a rich Japanese family, who welcomes him with open arms. But he is about to find out the secrets about this family, and the truth of his "sisters"...


**Hi, everybody! This is probably my millionth story, but right now I'm just experimenting with different kinds of stories to find what I enjoy writing the most and you all enjoy reading the most. This is my take on a more mature type story. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

The plane flew quickly through the clouds, zooming over the pacific ocean. Alexandre opened his phone and watched the time zone switch. He would be landing in an hour. He was really tired, and decided to take a quick nap. He pressed the button on his reclining chair, and it moved backwards a little. He pulled a blanket up to his neck and sighed. He could barely believe the situation he was in. The boy was being fostered by a rich Japanese family and was on his way to his new home already, just two days after the judge deemed it so. The private jet almost silently flew through the air, with all kinds of interesting commodities. Alexandre found it impossible to sleep the night before, so he was extremely tired now. As he closed his eyes, he went back over everything that had happened.

"Isn't that great!? You'll be coming home with us!" Alexandre recalled Mrs. Akiyama saying to him excitedly.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Alexandre replied.

"I can't wait for you to meet your siblings!" Mrs. Akiyama almost screamed.

"You still haven't told me how many siblings I have, though." Alexandre said to her, annoyed.

"I already told you, it's a surprise." She responded.

"I know, you've told me that 6 times already, but I want to know! All I know is that you guys have fostered a few kids already from all over the world, and I got lucky enough to be your last." Alexandre said, shaking his head.

"Come on, don't mess with him like that." Mr. Akiyama said to the Mrs.

She beamed from ear to ear. She looked to be in her late 30's, Early 40's. Mr. Akiyama looked to be in his early to mid 40's. They were a kind seeming family, very financially stable. They had been fostering children since their marriage, around 20 years ago. Alexandre's recollection ceased as he fell asleep.

Alexandre awoke an hour later as the plane landed. His eyes widened as he got his first view of Japan. There were skyscrapers just as high as in New York and other big cities. There was a blend of ancient and modern architecture everywhere. But the first thing that caught his eye was a giant tower that stood over the rest. It was lit like the Eiffel Tower, and looked amazing as the sun set. It was amazing. Mount Fiji loomed in the back, near the horizon. There were cherry blossoms everywhere he looked. He couldn't stop looking at it. He was freed from his daze when Mr. Akiyama tapped him on the shoulder.

"Time to go, bud." He said.

"Yeah." Alexandre replied, grabbing his things. He walked off the plane, following his Foster Parents.

Mrs. Akiyama hailed a Limo that had been waiting for them. They climbed inside after putting their things in the back end.

"Luckily for you, our house is only 15 minutes away from here." Mr. Akiyama said to Alexandre.

"And... where is here, exactly?" Alexandre asked with a nervous smile.

"Silly, you're in Tokyo!" Mrs. Akiyama said to him.

"That tower you were drooling at was the Tokyo Tower." Mr. Akiyama said.

"Oh. This place is amazing!" Alexandre exclaimed.

Mrs. Akiyama said something in Japanese to the driver, and he started driving.

"Oh, I need to learn Japanese! How am I supposed to communicate?!" Alexandre yelled.

"It's okay, honey. Your siblings speak English too. You'll be going to an English-Japanese school, too. You'll be fine. You're a foreign exchange student." Mrs. Akiyama explained.

"But... I'm not an exchange student..." Alexandre said, confused.

"It would be easier if we just said that. You aren't living here permanently as far as we know, and you are from another country. That fits the description." Mr. Akiyama said.

"Oh... Okay, that makes sense." Alexandre confirmed.

They passed a huge gate, covered in elaborate metals and patterns, again a blend of old and new architecture.

"Oh, that's not our house?" Alexandre asked as they passed.

"No, we still have five minutes of driving. That's just the beginning of our estate." Mrs. Akiyama said nonchalantly.

"What!?" Alexandre yelled. "You guys are crazy rich!"

Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama smiled.

They pulled into a long driveway with a self opening gate. They drove a little ways until they entered a huge garage. Alexandre grabbed all of his belongings and walked into the house, which should be labeled mansion. He walked in the side door to see a huge, open window. He had a perfect view of the city of Tokyo through the window. There were small fountains around a dip in the floor, which had a television, couches, and a surprisingly ordinary looking table.

"Woah." Alexandre said, stunned.

"Welcome home." Mr. Akiyama said.

"Quick question... Can I stay?" Alexandre said to them. They laughed.

"Now, it's time for you to meet your siblings. I feel like they'll really like you!" Mrs. Akiyama said giddily.

"I don't know, Ana. I think we should have them come out one by one, he could be overwhelmed." Mr. Akiyama said.

"Calm down, he'll be fine." Mrs. Akiyama asked. "First, we'll show you to your room."

"Okay." Alexandre said. Mrs. Akiyama led him to a huge room, with a TV, and a couch next to it. There was a small loft with a staircase that led to it. There was his bed and another couch, with an equally stunning view of the city, with Tokyo Tower in the center of the window. In front of the window was a computer desk with all kinds of computer stuff on it.

"Now, I made sure you have everything you need in here. There are mini refrigerators next to your bed and the couches. You have every gaming system there is, but you're only allowed to choose two to have in your room." Mr. Akiyama said.

"You have a deal." Alexandre said.

"Okay, now time to meet your siblings." Mrs. Akiyama squealed as she quickly walked out of the room. Mr. Akiyama followed her. Down the hallway, Alexandre could hear Mrs. Akiyama squealing. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Alexandre's siblings walked into the room.

"I have four sisters?!" Alexandre yelled.

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know if you all enjoyed, and if so, I might start a series of this. I haven't included any mature stuff yet, that will come as the story progresses. Anyways, have a good day/night, and I'll see you guys in the next one!**


End file.
